Help
by Noizs-buttock
Summary: DONTREAD NEVERREAD


Before the Best Night of your life

The sound of rusted metal clinking hovered in the stale air. He couldn't do anything but taste the dry bitterness on his tongue, his mind still not comprehending what happened. His thoughts fogged and the words floated in his head, making his walls ache.

He lost

His back felt awkward having contact with the ground, realizing why he was on the floor, however, chilled him the core. He was in a pool of his own sweat as he blankly starred at his own tag being dangled above him as if he were a child. The victor wore a crude, wide grin that was more sickening than frightening. He felt like he was going to vomit.

Akira's pulse was still trying to calm his rapid pulse from the battle just now while the Winner wore a rather composed, if not amused expression. It was believable that after their blistering fight, he was the one who barely broken a sweat.

"_The one who falls on his back will be stripped of his tags by the Victor, in which case, the Winner may do as he pleases to degrade, torture, or humiliate the submitter..."_

Does that mean…?

Somehow those words crawled in the back of his head. In response his body stiffened. Akira prayed _that_ wouldn't be this man's intentions. He couldn't take the humiliation, much less being used for a man's sexual needs. Reality were stabbing into his skin like needles, he'd rather die.

"You win. So kill me." He opened his mouth and let out a rather feeble, stifled voice. His torso was repeatedly punched during the fight, he must've ruptured something. Prick, Akira was going to win if he hadn't distracted him the last minute. Though having realizing that made him feel even more pathetic.

Shiro casually hid the tag in his jacket's pocket. As his smile shrunk, the peeking light reflected off his amused eyes. "What's this? Are you begging me to spare you?" He walked closer to Akira after letting out a small laugh. With their small distance, Akira starred into the depths of eyes that had as much curiosity of a child's. They gleamed brightly when noticing Akira's cluelessness. He was enjoying this from the bottom of his heart. Akira didn't know what he was going to do and it thrilled him so much he couldn't help but laugh.

The man reached out and caressed his bruised cheek, finding it necessary to add extra pressure on the soar. He took several seconds to study his lovely beaten face that glared bitterly at him before his curved lips opened again.

"Ma-an you're pretty cute. You would've been even cuter if your face wasn't beaten to shit. I have half a mind to fuck you but… what's the fun in just that?"

Those words made Akira let out a small gasp. He didn't know what shocked his system more, the fact that he was going to receive utter degrading humiliation, or that there was something worse than being used as a toy. It certainly wasn't death, which is more of a reward than anything.

He had a moment of disbelief that he had actually lost to this self-conceited, blood thirsty punk. Anger took control over his actions regardless of rules or even his unpresentable state. Akira threw his fist at him and earned the pleasure of a jaw against his fist. It hurt like shit, after having his blister covered knuckles contact bone, but he was simply acting from pure hatred.

"Don't fuck with me!" He pulled back the same fist, not even caring about its condition, and aimed for his eye only to have it caught clean in the other's palm. Shiro gave it an aggressive squeeze that made his bones groan and twist into an awkward position. The pain was unbearable. How the hell was he this strong? It wasn't strength enhancements nor did he use weapons. It made Akira feel hopeless and pathetic.

With his fist still being strangled, he aimed his fist at Akira's face, repeatedly until Akira's sight went numb along with his throbbing headache.

When he was slammed to the floor again he instinctively threw up blood and parts of his teeth. His breathe smelled like pure iron.

"You're one persistent little thing. You wanted me to kill you, right? Because you lost to me?" He clinched a fist full of blonde hair that had been dyed pink from the blood. With a brutal tug, those light blue eyes were instantly glued to his.

What a bitch.

"I will break you. Paralyze you. I will make to use to pain and sadness until you die – not physically, but mentally, emotionally…" Akira let out a strained groan and that brought a smile to his face. "Relax, you won't even know the difference from reality or death."

Honestly, Shiro wasn't expecting to have this much fun when he targeted him. He was stiff while fighting at first, probably because of the shock, but eventually he gracefully fought back and his curiosity in Akira couldn't be ignored. He didn't give a fuck about dog tags. And even now the roles have switched, he still won't completely submit.

As if the damage to his head wasn't enough, he was slammed face down and his backside pulled up. No. No he didn't want this. _Kill me. Kill me!_

"K-kill me…" He said those words without even noticing he'd said it.

"Hey, have you done this before?" Those words slipped into his ear made Akira freeze. The blood in his mouth tasted bitter and he realized he swallowed hard. Shiro sunk his teeth in the flesh of Akira's ear.

"Let… me go…Get off of me!" Akira bucked for release only to have his face crushed against the floor and a hand firmly holding his hips in place. This position was ridiculous, he felt Goosebumps form everywhere on his body that was covered in cold sweat. He heard his chipped teeth rattle from within him mouth.

Shiro snarled and added more pressure to Akira's head. "Stay still and stop whining already. I'm giving you what you wanted."

"You like being controlled don't you? To feel pain, you like it right?" It pulled down his pants the second he stopped speaking. The coldness of the room hit his bare flesh and made him whimper. The hand that was forcefully holding his hips slid between his legs and ran down his inner thigh, his nails gliding across his skin. His entire body rattled. He was too humiliated to be alive but too pathetic to be dead.

The sound of a belt rattling echoed off the silent walls.

It wasn't fair. Why did he have to stay alive to feel this unbearable pain? He had lost had he not? So why is he going so far as to make him suffer? His lungs pumped rapidly, it burned inside him like a roaring fire. Tears ran down his swelled face and merged with the blood. Shiro noticed his contorted expression after abruptly shoving his length inside him. He was so smooth, so tight. No doubt this is his first, which made this all the more pleasing. He was going to go crazy.

His tightness was a bit uncomfortable, of course since the human body wasn't supposed to be used in such an unnatural and revolting way. But he honestly didn't give two shits. This was fun.

The hard smell of his prey's iron lingered on his tongue and blurred his thoughts. He didn't want to wait, so he began thrusting the second he was all in. The horrific screaming of agony and pleasure rose. Shiro didn't care if those were cries from ecstasy or if Akira was suffering in hell. His slutty body was already responding, begging for more with fierce shivers. He was breaking him.

Every time his pelvis came in contact with Akira's ass it would project a beautiful noise of wetness and skin. Eventually that sound grew louder than their pants. Shiro let a small giggle escape his parted lips. Akira's nails clawed at the floor like mad animal.

His once silver strands now dyed in the color of his blood glued to his forehead. With a weak, pained expression Akira was forced to look his victor in the eyes. The grip on his hair was so tight, as if the current abuse to his body wasn't enough. He wanted to scream, but all that came out were strained whimpers. He didn't recognize his own voice anymore, this kind of voice belonged to a woman. The humiliation took hold of him and he grabbed at the concrete floor once more. He didn't care if his nails would break. He wanted to replace this foreign sweetness with pain.

As he stared this man in his eyes, he smelled his intoxicating scent, felt his scorching heat, and tasted his sweat. He so easily summoned a hidden sensation that he never knew was there. Akira was falling within the bounds of forbidden pleasure and pain.

"Do you feel it here…?" A low breathy voice sprung Akira back to reality for minutes. Shiro must've noticed his voice change. What did he do to him? Something felt different, the area he was hitting.

"Not there." He meant to say but couldn't string the right words in his head, if there were any. When the pressure grew he finally realized he was working his hips into Shiro's cock. Well, his body was. His mental capacity was heavy clouds, he didn't know what was happening anymore. The frightening desire in him was growing out of control. The fist that had captured his hair in an agonizing lock was slipping away from him. Akira had nothing but the burning in his body and the blood dripping from his chin… ouch.

"What did you say?" Confused by the sudden limpness of his pet, he gave his hair another good tug. Calm blue eyes watched him. They looked like a doll's. All the pain, all the fear, gone. Like a flip of a switch. Akira stared blankly in front of him. He stayed like that for a while, with his mouth parted and a trail of bloody saliva coming from his curved lips.

Was he smirking?

Akira's eyes fell focused and fixed dead on Shiro's.

"Kill me already, you coward."

Shiro was taken back. His face soon twisted into pure amusement. The way those words were spoken, testing and low. He felt more provoked if anything, to hell with intimidation. He decided to fuck around with him and use this moment as a challenge by wrapping his hands tightly around Akira's slim neck after flipping him on his back. His tanned skin was so soft and smooth, it was unbearably satisfying witnessing new bruises and cuts form on such surface.

While Shiro delightfully gave him what he wanted, he got bored with just strangling him, so he began to move. Akira arched his back and bucked his hips not a second after. He clawed fiercely at the hands the blocked his breathing. He probably wanted to scream from the new pain that crept into his consciousness. Shiro couldn't help but burst into laughter. His eyes were full round and his pupils were rolled back, exposing the whiteness in his eyes. Tears ran down his face as well as drool with his little red tongue sticking out of his mouth.

He quickened his pace and pressed his thumbs directly on his Adam's apple. Hard. He didn't care that Akira's c has gone completely limp. He was so sexy like this he couldn't stop. He wore a grin wide enough to strain his face.

"Does it feel good? Is this what you wanted?"

After several entertaining minutes, he removed his hands. He didn't want to kill him, not yet. Akira released the acid the pried inside his throat, blood and hot acid spread on the floor and stuck to his chin. He felt weak enough to be dead.

Akira's damaged lungs pumped wildly, his consciousness fading in and out, he waited eagerly for the moment where he would faint from blood loss or the overdose of pain. He forgot where he was, and how he got there. Suddenly his chin was put in a hard grip and pressed against cold chapped lips. This forced, sloppy kiss made Akira's stomach burn, but not like before. He actually thought he might vomit again.

A slimy muscle ran up his bloody lips and entered his mouth. Shiro searched his wet cavern for a tongue to tangle with. He blood tasted so sweet with the mixture of his acid. It made his fingers tremble.

"Stick out your damn tongue…"

Shiro's sigh brushed against Akira's parted lips. Without thinking, he showed his victor that cute tongue of his. He didn't quite understand why he was being so obedient all of the sudden, and actually found it boring of him, but Akira was so alluring nothing mattered.

Starting out with small nibbles, he sucks his tongue enough to clean some blood. Akira must've been biting his tongue, the sweetness never stopped no matter how long he sucked. He found himself short from being in raw ecstasy, which made him question if it was possible to get drunk by someone's blood or vomit.

A sudden sharp pain struck through Shiro and he realized Akira's teeth were grinding down on his tongue. Immediately withdrawing, he stopped thrusting and stared at him in shock.

He _bit_ him.

Though no blood was drawn, it was still enough for him to feel pain; sweet, amusing, pain.

"Ah, I didn't see that coming. You will never learn will you?" Short from a response, Akira just stared with more disgust than regret. It was like he knew what was going to happen. Shiro got up from his knees and stood above Akira.

No.

As if presenting it, he stroked himself and returned a glare. The blonde bite his bruised lip hard enough to make it bleed again. This was too much. But he had no other choice, this man wouldn't let him die until he has experienced pure hell.

Without saying a word Akira brought himself closer and sat on his knees, Shiro's length in mere millimeters from him lips. He glanced up to the eyes that had no anger, no disgust, just amusement. As if that was the only emotion he truly possessed. As he clinched his eyes closed he took it in bit by bit.

He tasted blood, and he honestly couldn't tell if it was from his d or from his mouth. He's gotten used to it, his blood tasted thick and metal. With flesh half way in his mouth, he gagged when he tried to push more. It hurt. His jaw was in an awkward position and began to cramp.

If more was added, he'd vomit for sure. The worst thoughts filled his head and made his walls throb. He looked up at Shiro only to see a completely neutral expression, all of his emotions wiped away like a clean slate. Since he didn't get a response, or even instructions on what he was supposed to do, Akira pulled back and instantly felt the relief in his jaw.

That's when a hand came abruptly from behind his head and rammed his face into his pelvis.

God damit Zenya what the FUCK ohhh my god immapunch something I DUN FUCKED UP I REPEAT II DUN FUCKKKK UP! I REALLY FUCKED UP NOPE NPE NOPE I AM SO SORRY YOUJI I FUCKED YOU UP I FUCKED US BOTH UP SHIT SORRY OH MY GODTears rolled down his eyes that were wide open. His body trembling and his mouth unbearable full, he was suffocating. The shock in his system made him unable to move, he could only endure the pain and the hand the pressed harshly at the back of his head.

Was he going to die like this? He couldn't feel any air get into his lungs. Only the stunning pain racking through his thoughts and body. Shiro released a loud giggle that somehow reached to Akira's ears. His length suddenly pulled out enough for him to get air. He gasped like a fish out of water, not caring about the erotic look of saliva wrapped around his mouth and running off his chin.

His face was repeatedly slammed into his hips, and eventually he caught the rhythm. Akira bobbed his head where he could get air and move with the tug of Shiro's hand. That was all he used his brain for, the rest of his thoughts were fogged. While the blonde's face pained, Shiro's face contorted into raw pleasure with his eyes closed and his face pure red. There he realized their feelings are o=polar opposite, he was enjoying it.

As Shiro pushed his cock into Akira's mouth, the tip of his meat brushed to the back of his throat and stayed there. He couldn't breathe. It was too much, he put his hands on either side of his hips and attempted to push away. That's when it happened. Hot, thick semen slid effortlessly down his throat and dripped from his lips. So bitter and salty, the taste mingled with the taste of his blood and provoked his gage reflex.


End file.
